Arf of Remnant
by Scoutx50
Summary: Basically where my oc Arf Trooper is killed in the battle of Ryloth in the episode "Supply Lines" and is resurrected, by a mysterious life form, and wakes up in the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. The name's Scout. This is my first story, as you could see this is a RWBY and Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic. Just so everyone knows I unfortunately don't own RWBY.

Also I don't own Star Wars either, that's left up to Disney. I don't like that they do, but my opinion doesn't matter at all. I just own my oc. That's it!

So that's that, let's get this fanfic underway, shall we? Also just before we begin, this will be in the first person perspective of my oc. I will put who the perspective is when I decide to change it.

* * *

-Ryloth: during the episode "Supply Lines"-

"General Ima-Gun Di, Captain Keeli, we're being surrounded!" I shouted

"It's been an honor serving beside you two!" The general said to Keeli and I

"It has sir! Just wish I would-" Keeli gets gunned down

"KEELI, NOOOO!" I shout as I watch Keeli get gunned down

"Stay focused Capta-" Ima-Gun Di gets gunned down as well

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU FUCKING CLANKERS!" I shout while dual wielding my DC-15a and DC-15s blasters

"COME AT ME MOTHER FUCKERS!" I shout while taking out as many clankers as I can before getting gunned down as well

-In some unknown and pitch black room-

"Where the fuck am I? I feel... at peace and I feel like I'm... floating?" I say while trying to get on some ground

"Ahhh. I see I have a visitor. This is very interesting seeing how I haven't had one of those in a long time." Said a mysterious, feminine sounding voice

I looked around for the owner of said voice, I could only find a small, bright, luminous light that tries to bring some light in this cold and dark recess where I'm residing.

"You are in a place called Purgatory. That is a place in between the world of the living and the world of the dead. I have brought you here because you have died with enough honor to make me take interest in you. The main reason I brought you here is because there is a world in trouble. You are going to help them as much as possible, but remember, your allegiance lies with the Republic, nobody else.

"I will never forget that. I am completely loyal to the Republic. I will help the people who need it, but I will never join another military force."

"Good, the planet that I will be teleporting you to is called Remnant. There are people there who are..." the voice paused, "...not normal humans. They are called "Faunas", they have certain animal attributes. They are discriminated for that purpose. If you find one who is getting discriminated, intervene immediately. I will be teleport you once I have answered any questions of yours if you have any."

"I only have one. Will I have some supplies there just so I don't have to conserve ammo?"

"Yes, you will have three crates where you will be teleported." The voice answered, "Now, if that is your only question, I will teleport you there. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I said nodding

Suddenly a bright light started to manifest around me. I looked at my arms and legs, I saw them starting to dissolve. I knew that I was being teleported, so I wasn't too worried.

* * *

-Beacon, Ozpin's office-

"Professor Ozpin, there has been a... strange energy anomaly in the Emerald Forest. Should we send in a team of huntsmen to investigate?" Glynda asked while looking from her tablet to Ozpin

"No, I don't think that will be necessary, send in team RWBY. If it makes you feel any better though I can ask Qrow to go along with them since he is in Vale." Ozpin said while dialing Qrow's number

"Yes that would be fine. Thank you Professor."

Ozpin nods and presses the call button on his scroll to contact Qrow. "Oh Glynda, would you care to contact team RWBY and tell them to meet me in front of the school?"

Glynda nods and sends out a message to them saying, "Professor Ozpin would like to see your whole team in front of the school, he has a mission for you all.". "Alright I sent out the message, is Qrow going to come along with them?"

"Yes he is. So don't worry too much about them." Ozpin says while getting up and walking towards the elevator. He presses the button to go to the main level of the school.

* * *

-Beacon, entrance/courtyard/front of the school-

"So Ozpin what was this about a mission?" Qrow asks slightly less drunk than normal.

"The plan that I have for the five of you is that there was a strange energy anomaly that resonated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin answered

"Well... send us the coordinates and we'll start to head there right away." Qrow replied

"Just be careful out there. We don't know if whatever made that anomaly is friendly or not." Glynda quickly remarked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Professor Goodwitch, we will be." Ruby replied in a very chipper attitude

"We should probably get going guys." Qrow said

* * *

-Emerald Forest Air-

"Alright we're here. Prepare for landing." The pilot said

"Alright, better hold onto something girls." Qrow remarked as the landing started to get a little bumpy

-Emerald Forest Ground-

I stand up and start to look around and notice that "Remnant" looks a whole lot like Naboo, only with more trees and no swampland that I could currently tell. I then suddenly hear something in the bushes off to my left. I pull out my blaster rifle and aim at the origin. "Hello? Is someone there? Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said in a comforting voice. I then suddenly see two red, glowing eyes staring at me.

The eyes belonged to a beast of some sort. Detecting hostility, I opened fire on it. I hit the creature once out of the five shots I fired. All of a sudden a loud crack rang out and a all of a sudden and the head of the monster's head exploded. I quickly aimed my blaster rifle and aim where the shot came from.

"Hello? Are you hostile or friendly?" I asked

"We're friendly. Don't shoot." A feminine voice said while five figures emerged from the forest. The figures had very... strange clothing on.

I lower my weapon and walk over to the five mysterious. "So, who are you people?" I asked

"Well I'm Ruby Rose, this is Weiss Sch-" the girl now identified as Ruby started but got interrupted by another girl wearing all white clothing

"What are you doing?! We don't even know who this..." The girl looks at me, "brute is."

"Hey, I'm no savage, I'm a soldier. My name is Scout." I interjected

"Well you don't look like any soldier from Atlas. Are you from a new Atlas project?" A girl who I can safely assume to be Weiss from how she interrupted Ruby when he name came up

"I'm not Atlas, I'm an Arf trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic." I answered her question

"What's an Arf trooper?" Ruby asks

"Arf stands for Advanced Recon Force. So that basically means I'm a scout for missions. That's actually how I got my name!" I answered Ruby's question, "So can I have your names now?"

"I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, this is Blake, and this is Yang, my half sister." Ruby introduced me to the her friends

"And I'm Qrow, nice to meet you Scout." Qrow said

* * *

A/N: Also there is going to be some people who are probably wondering where I got the inspiration for this from. Well I was browsing threw the RWBY and Star Wars: The Clone Wars as well as the Star Wars crossovers and I didn't find much clone characters in any as the protagonist(s). So yeah, bata-bing-bata-boom presto. Fanfic! As well as an "rp"(role play) I'm currently doing with my friend. So yeah.

That's it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys Scout again. Sorry for the wait I was procrastinating on writing the second chapter for this cause reasons and stuff. Also the main reason for the wait is because my family is moving down south and I'm trying to complete some online school work. So sorry in advance if chapters to this are sporadic. Also . Without further ado, lets start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Star Wars. They are owned by their respective groups.**

 **I might make the next chapter an info chapter on Scout's equipment and stuff for now the only thing(s) you need to know is that his armor's color scheme is "Urban Camouflage". On Google look up Arf trooper urban camo, it's going to be the first pic for the previews. Now you know what his color scheme looks like.**

 **This intro took too fucking long. Sorry 'bout that. Enjoy, but first if you have questions just comment them and I will answer them. For now though read, review, and follow (if you want).**

* * *

 **-Emerald Forest- (Scout pov)**

"Nice to meet you too Qrow." I replied trying to make good first impressions

"Wait do you hear that?" I asked my five new companions, "It sounds like a ship of some kind."

"I hear it too." Blake said agreeing with me. She then thought, _'I wonder how he could hear the engine. Maybe he's a faunas as well?'_

 **(A/N: Not sure if the Kaminoans increased the clones hearing. Role with it for now, later on I might come up with the excuse that the Arf helmet increases hearing. For now don't get mad at me.)**

I pulled out my macrobinoculars and looked towards the sound. I saw what looked to be a ship, but it lacked the essentials for space travel, however, it was, from what I could see, armed with two rotary cannons on the front of the ship. I watched as it slowly entered the clearing I was in and land. The hatch opened on the back of it and out came six soldiers and one female soldier who looked like the leader of the small squad.

"Drop your weapons, you are under arrest for trespassing on school property. Men cuff him and bring his weapons to me." Commanded the squad leader.

'She looks a lot like the girl Wiess, maybe they're sisters?' I thought.

The man, now identified as Qrow interferes and says, "Now hold on a second. Winter, this man is coming with me. Tell Ironwood that you're too late. We're bringing him with us back to Beacon."

The woman didn't look happy to begin with, and after hearing what Qrow just said, I can only imagine made her even more un-happy.

"Ma'am, should we still carry out with the plan?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No, we're leaving. Our objective is going with Qrow to Beacon, and to attack our objective would most likely start another war." The squad leader said.

They left as quickly as the came to my position.

"Come on Scout, someone wants to talk with you." Qrow said to me. I obliged and went into his ship along with his four companions.

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy- (A/N: I jumped right to Beacon and didn't do the trip back because nothing very interesting really happened. Mainly, Scout was thinking to himself and team RWBY and Qrow were talking to each other.)**

 **-Third person pov-**

Ozpin watched as team RWBY and Qrow's bullhead land. He the saw a man wearing strange armor get out of the bullhead with team RWBY and Qrow beside him.

"Welcome back Qrow and team RWBY. I see that we have a guest," Ozpin says as he greets team RWBY and Qrow. "Hello Mr."

"Scout. Name's Scout, and yours is?"

"Ozpin. My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Now Mr. Scout, how about we talk about your situation in my office shall we?"

"Of course. Lead the way. Also no need for formalities, just call Scout."

"Alright. Team RWBY you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day thank you."

With that team RWBY heads back to their dorm while each of them are wondering what they are going to do with the new found free time, while Ozpin, Scout, and Qrow head towards Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **-Opzin's Office-**

 **-Third person pov-**

"So Scout. Tell me, how did you get that armor you have?" Ozpin asked Scout

Scout had no idea that 10 minutes before he got to Beacon, Ironwood arrived with Wiess' father to get an explanation to why this, "Degenerate, piece of shit, faunas!", to put it in Alfred's words. **(A/N: Alfred is the only name I could come up with since Wiess' father is unnamed. If he is named tell me the name and I'll change it immediately.)** "Well, that is a long story, but I'll give you the short version. Basically, I'm not from this planet or even this star system."

"Do you realize how idiotic and made up that sounds?" Came a new voice which Scout turned around so that he could get a look at the mans face, "Ozpin, this man has clearly stolen prototype armor form the SDC. He needs to be arrested for thievery."

"James, please, let's get Scout's side of the story first before we jump to arresting him."

The man, now identified as James, looked really pissed off, another unidentified man who was dressed a some sort of business man looked like he was on a whole new level of pissed. "This... fucker has stolen a set of our prototype armor for the Atlas military! He must be working for the White Fang! He needs to die!"

Scout was getting really aggravated by the business man, so he decided to say, "Hey listen here dip shit. I didn't steal this armor. This armor was given to me when I was assigned-"

"See! SEE! He admits it, he works for the White Fang and the faunas scum!" The business man interrupted Scout, who was getting really pissed off **(A/N: You know the series "Hitler reacts" on youtube? If not look it up cause its funny. Anyway for the people who do, he's getting to that point. Scout doesn't like to get interrupted about anything unless it's super fucking important.)**

Scout then said, "If you just shut up and let me finish, then you will know the full story. I got this armor when I assigned as an Arf trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic."

Everyone just stars at Scout with confused looks on their faces trying to figure out, what the hell an Arf trooper was along with what this "Grand Army of the Republic" was. Aside from confusion, everyone's faces showed a different emotion: Alfred Schnee's face had the emotions of disbelief and a bit of anger, Ironwood's face was just pure disbelief, and Ozpin's face had pure curiosity.

* * *

 **-Team RWBY's dorm-**

Wiess decides to ask the first question since they got back to their dorm room, "Where did Scout get that armor? How did he get that armor? What is it made out of? I've never seen anything like it before."

Ruby answered, "He must've gotten it where ever he comes from, and I don't know what you mean by how he got it? I also want to know what it's made out of. But, I just really want to know what he weapons are cause they must be so cool!" Ruby got really excited that she almost passed out cause of it. **(A/N: Don't ask about the logic behind that just go with it.)**

 _'How did Scout get that armor when it's still in the prototype stages?'_ Weiss thought to herself.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Actually I'm not, this was for suspense and stuph.** **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Fav, review, and follow just so I know that people are actually still into this and stuph like that. I am open for criticism if it's helpful. Also if you have an idea for the story, then write it down as a review.**


End file.
